On a conventional game screen, a field viewed from overhead is displayed, in which a player character is positioned on the left side of the field while a non-player character (enemy character) is positioned on the right side thereof. The field is represented as a flat surface having a certain degree of depth, on which more than one characters are positioned. In accordance with the operation by the user, the player character moves on the field to make actions such as an attack, while the enemy character, in response to the attack, moves on the field to make actions such as a counterattack.
According to an aspect of the embodiment, an image processing system includes: a field arrangement unit for positioning a field object in a three-dimensional virtual space; a viewpoint setting unit for setting a viewpoint in the virtual space so as to have an overhead viewpoint with respect to the field object; a scrolling unit for moving the viewpoint or the field object so as to change an area of the field object included in a range of vision based on a viewpoint set by the viewpoint setting unit; a field deformation unit for deforming a shape of the field object such that a front side of the range of vision becomes flat while a back side of the range of vision is curved in a direction away from the viewpoint in accordance with a movement performed by the scrolling unit; and an image processing unit for generating a two-dimensional image displayed on a display unit based on the viewpoint.
The object and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory, and are not restrictive of the invention.